terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Wars
Before the Demon Wars From the earliest beginnings of time, Terron Faboul had been plagued by demons from the Nether-Realm , but Demon kind was never a real threat to the various races that lived in the world. Usually, a small gorup of demons would crop up and attack a small village or castle, and ultimately be driven back. But in the year 213AH, the young pair of Templars named Cassandra Gracian and Plutorn opened a rift to the Nether-Realm that they would later close. Unfortunately for the young Human named Plutorn, he became tainted with Demon blood and thus spawned the first race of Demonkin, half man and half Demons. Little did the two young Templars know that their actions would wreak havoc on the world, as the seam between the two realms would once again be split by a Demon lord named Sorak in 250AH, and Demons would emerge onto the land known as Terron Faboul. Sorak built up his legion of Demons until the onset of the year 345AH, when together as one the Demon armies flew down from the mountains, and descended on the Humans, Elves , Dwarves and other various sentient races of the world. Rise of the Demons The Gregosian family had been a leading kingdom among the three kingdoms of human culture. The Kingdom of Welkes , their greatest rival had long sought to invade and overthrow the Gregosian's, and then subjugate the smaller Kingdom of Mank'ir s under their iron grip. But unfortunately for them, and fortunately for the Kingdom of Gregosia , that day never came. For on the eve of January seventeenth 345AH, the Demon Lord Sorak besieged the city of Welkes, affectively sacking the city, slaying King Robert of Mank'irs and acquiring the city for themselves. This battle is now known as The Sacking of Welkes Castle, and is what began the long 100 years war with the Demons. Welkes and the Mank'irs Too full of pride, the prince Jackson of Mank'irs evacuated his citizens to the nearby castle of Welkingham, and fled to ask the Mank'irs for aid. On February first 345AH, the Mank'ir Welkes Unification Treaty was put into place, and together under the banners of Jackson and King Elton of Mank'irs, rode to Welkingham to prepare a counter attack on the Demon army. At Welkes, Sorak built his army by opening several Demon rifts. Through one such portal, the large batlike Demon lord began to summon many Spider like Demons to serve as a new means of wreaking havoc on the humans of the world. Soon his army had swollen to an exceptionally large size, nearing the thousands. On March 23rd 345AH, Kings Jackson and Elton decided to attempt to retake the city, but upon arrival decided that there was no way they could at that point fight the massive demon armies, and turned their army back to march back to Welkingham Castle, which maintained the remainder of the citizens of Welkes and the Welkes army. Jackson was a brash and foolish man, but a fierce fighter. So when the time came and Welkingham came under attack, the remaining populace of the city of Welkes was still at the castle. In the battle at Welkingham, the Mank'ir army fled to castle Rycourth to the south, but could not convince Jackson to let his soldiers flee as well. Thankfully, a mage by the name of Cassandra Gracian was passing by that day, and on the third day of the siege, the Elf Templar woman brought her cavalry unit in from two sides, flanking the Demon army and cutting down over half of the army there with the help of Jacksons archers. Templar Threat and The Grinoks After the victory at Welkingham, Jackson became aware that his forces would not be able to withstand another attack, and under the advisory of Cassandra Gracian, enlisted the support of the Templars, who whole-heartedly pledged themselves to vanquishing the Demons completely, and driving them back to the Nether-Realm. But Sorak knew what storm was coming, and so by the year 360AH, and after five major battles in which over half of the demons army was crippled, he came up with a new plan that would serve as his ace in the hole. Ten years before 360AH, Sorak had sent three demons out into the farthest eastern reaches of the world and what they found pleased the Demon lord. The world of Orcs was large and wholly populated, their numbers ranging in the millions. In fighting between different tribes provided Sorak all of the sway he needed. One by one the Demon went to every tribe and told them that with his help, they would defeat the other tribes and reign supreme, tricking each tribe into drinking in his own blood and effectively turning the green and grey skinned Orcs into what he called "Grinoks". The Grinoks skin darkened and became various shades of red and dark purples, and what once was a rational thinking being now became a brutish powerhouse of wrath and obedience only to the races of Demons. Sorak mustered his army and by means of magic teleported the legions of Grinoks to the three large cities under his command: The Welkes city of Welkes, and the Mank'ir cities of Grunhold and Duordown, in which they sat in wait. in 362AH, Sorak had his chance to test his new armies' mettle. The combined Templar, Mank'ir and Welkes army marched upon the city of Duordown and a siege ensued in which no Deons for the first time were present. Sorak no longer desired to risk his fellow demon kind in battle if not necessary, and employing the Grinoks to fight them back proved to be a valid solution to this problem, as the Grinoks were not susceptible to the holy spells any more than a man was, which cut the Templar's advantage down to nothing. Over the course of the siege, the Templars lost 75% of their entire army, the Mank'irs 10% and the Welkes 15%. Crippled and broken, the three armies fell back to Welkingham, where the Templars agreed to hold alongside the Mank'irs while the Welkes went out to discover a new solution to the growing Grinok threat. The Secret Treaty Little did king Jackson know was that King Elton of Welkes had secretly set out to meet with king John Gregosian I to sign a treaty that would bring the Gregosian army, which at that time was the largest and most advanced, into the war effort. King Gregosian knew that Jackson and Elton where down to their last wits, and so he decided to play that to his advantage, In the treaty, King Gregosian was assured that after the demon war was fought, his kingdom of Gregosia would absorb the kingdom of Welkes, and the Kingdom of Mank'irs into one fighting force, and that the Gregosian family would be considered the line of kings among the citizens of the new kingdom. Elton was desperate and in the end succumbed to signing the treaty for both Jackson and himself, which bonded the two joint kingdoms of Mank'irs and Welkes with teh Gregosians, forming the new unified human country of Yotimire in the treaty known as The Gregowelkes Treaty. Jackson however was not pleased when he learned of the treaty signed by the two Kings without his audience, but decided that ultimately he had no choice. So In 363AH, the United Kingdom of Yotimire was formed, and the age of Gregosian supremecy had begun. The Wolfbreed After 57 years of back and forth between the Demons and the Yotimirans with the aid of various groups of Elves, Dwarves and the Templars sporadically, the Yotimirans, under their second king, King John Gregosian I decided that they needed a new way to strike down the Grinok armies of Sorak, who was slowly gaining more and more land and increasing his armies' strength and size. Their answer came to them in the summer of 420AH, a young Human mage named Kurt MacTire delivered to the king his personal solution to match the Grinoks size strength and speed, and limit the amount of actual human soldiers that must lose their lives in the fighting. The mage presented the King with a potion; this potion was dark blue and bubbled and fizzed constantly. The mage insisted that the actual potion was harmless in its own state, and drank from it himself to show the king he spoke true. Kurt MacTire explained that the potion would only work when poresented a medium for transformation, and he provided a single wolf's hair. Without hesitation, the mage drank the wolfsbane potion which it would later be called, and within seconds he began to writhe on the ground in pain. The King and his guards stood transfixed with horror as the previously small young man sprouted into a large bi-pedal wolf with dark red hair, the same color of his former self's hair. Immediately his guards attacked, but when the Wolf began to speak, they stopped. For MacTire explained that he could control his transformations with great focus and determination, and within a few minutes, the Wolfbreed had reverted back to the Mage's normal self, though he was now naked. After several hours of talking with the King, Kurt managed to persuade his leader that the actual transformation was the only part that was painful, and that it was a gift and not a curse. The King agreed to set this potion upon those who were willing to take on the burden, but unfortunately there weren't many. With the Yotimiran conquering of the western isles, the largest of which was Winu Island, a new batch of human citizens joined up with the Yotimirans. Much to their dismay, they were decieved. The foul general Esmond Artullus secretly placed the wolfsbane potion into the refugees drinks at dinner time every night until one by one, the refugees all became wolfbreed. After hearing of Artullus' folly, the King had him hung. Distraught, King John went to the refugees and begged their forgiveness, which the humble people accepted. Many even were thrilled to possess this new gift, and after visiting the camps, King John found himself leading an army of Wolfbreed as well as Humans. MacTire served as general of the Wolfbreed legions from 421AH to 445 in which he led the Wolfbreed on a conquest to end the Demon Lord Sorak, which failed in the knowledge that the horrible Demon Lord lived in the center of the world. The Grinoks, however, rallied under the Demon lord Ugrulthlan , who later would lead them in an attempt to find the Sword of Legend. End Of Sorak's Demon Crusade Under King John Gregosian I, the Legendary Ten found the Sword of Legend before Ugrulthlan, and used it to transport into the center of the world, into his lair. They defeated Sorak after long combat, and killed him. The demons fled, and the Grinok spell was broken. Some Wolfbreed traveled back to their islands, but most settled in the Mountains Everon, in which they developed strange limitations among their young. Some transformed only at night, while some morphed when they were angry. They separated, and those who transformed when night came traveled to the far east of the Everon Mountains. Category:Canon Category:History Category:Wars